Not What You Would Expect
by awesomeECG
Summary: The Young Justice team are ordered to protect the nation's representatives, not knowing that meant literally.
1. Prologue

**I decided to combine my two loves into one!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**3:30 Conference Room Somewhere**

"Dudes! You will never guess what!" America said right at the beginning of their meeting. Naturally, England was the one that took the bait.

"What is it America?I hope it isn't that idiotic idea that cheeseburgers as an alternate medicine."

"What? No way, besides that idea is genius, no matter what you say. You just have no taste."

It was on. You don't insult England's food. (Even though it makes dirt look gourmet.) " Take that back! I do have taste, if anyone doesn't have taste, it's you!" They were just about to start fighting but then France put in his two cents on the matter.

"Well, I think both of your foods are horrible."

England stops his fist just before it hit America's face. "What was that?" both England and America said.

( What happened a minute later cannot be explained easily, due to the fight dust obscuring the brawl but lets just say this; it made the other nations they didn't get involved in this, and Russia smiling during the whole fight.)

**One Brawl Later  
><strong>

"As I was going to said, before you two interrupted me." America stated while England was giving a dirty look at him. "The conference is gong to be at my place."America said readjusting Texas, which had a slight fracture in it.

"Ya, it's at your place. So what? You are happy that you only have to walk a block for fast food?" England said with dust all over his clothes.

"Besides that. We are going to get bodyguards! And not just any bodyguards, superhero bodyguards!"

England sighed and said." Why does your heroes have to come? It's bad enough to deal with one American but them too!"

America did not even pay attention to England's comment and continued,"And not just any hero, we get Superman, the best of them all!"

England rolled his eyes and said," America, you said bodyguard_s_. Did you just look at the saw 'super' on the page and freaking out, and forgot to read the rest of the names?"

"Noooooooooooooo."America stated " I wasn't freaking out. I was just felt like having a celebratory dance because I'M GOING TO MEET SUPERMAN!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

4:35 Mount Justice Briefing Room

When Batman told the team that they had an important mission today, the team started listening. Because if Batman tells you it is an important mission, you better listen to him. But told them that they would be guarding the nations' representatives at the UN building, The group was frankly disappointed, They though that they we would be fighting some evil butt, not guarding some ,as they thought, boring, old guys for some boring meeting in New York.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Poor team, they don't know what they are in for. Sorry the chapter is so short, this is more of a prologue than an actual chapter.(Oh and if you were wondering where France was in the second half of the story, he was knocked out.)<strong>


	2. First Impressions

**This chapter would of come out later, if it wasn't for one line in the new episode. When Superman is being asked questions one of the reporters said, "Is Atlantis going to join the UN?" That line gave me inspiration to write on. Also;**

Ali-Kun: Don't cry! I made a new chapter!

SpartanCommander: I knew this beforehand, and this will be explained in the plot.( Yup! There is a plot.)

almostinsane: And annoy he shall!  
>xxxxxxxxxxx<br>Kid Flash POV

We were walking in the hallway of the UN Building. Everything was either beige or brown, with an occasional side table with flowers just to 'brighten' things up. The most average and boring hallway probably ever.

Just like the mission we were assigned.

Aqualad stopped in front of a door, and said,"This is the place."

When he opened those doors it felt a sound wave blasted me into the wall, it was so loud. It reminds me of a high school cafeteria.

As I got a closer look, I can see why. Most of them looked just a tiny bit out of college, but some look they should be in high school instead of here.

" Rob," I said to the person besides me. "Are we in the right place?"

Robin checked through his mind and said," Ya, this is the right place."

Everyone in the room was either gossiping, fighting, or fighting. (Let's just say that everyone seemed to hate each other.)

A sliver-haired man was fighting a girl with frying pan,and another man was behind the woman.

Another guy with a cat (Sort of reminds me of Klarion.) , was fighting a guy in a green hoodie and a white mask. And a person on the sidelines looked like this thing happened a million times.

In the middle of the room, I saw what appeared to be the ringleaders, doing guess what? Fighting. Actually the people that were fighting was mainly the long-haired blonde against a guy with ginormous eyebrows. Seriously, I seen dogs smaller than those. The last guy has brown bomber jacket and a weird hair sticking out of his head. He seems to be egging the other guys on.

With politicians like these, I'm surprised that we aren't in World War 5 yet.

I take a quick side glance at my teammates, and they seem to be adsorbing this just as well as me. Which isn't saying much.

It takes two minutes for the politicians to even notice we are here. The person who does recognize us first is the teenager that was egging the other two representatives on. His eyes lit up like fourth of July fireworks.

"Guys, they are here!"

He ran over with a surprising amount of speed,(and I'm saying that) and looked like he won the lottery.

"Oh my god, it's Robin, and Kid Flash, and,Aqualad ,and ,and ,uh, who are these other people?"

I can feel Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy slightly deflate.

The blond guy with ginormous eyebrows came up holding a piece of white paper. "You might want this." Apparently he has a British accent, so he must be the representative for England.

The person who I'm guessing is the American looked at the sheet and muttered something,  
>"So the green chick is Miss Martian and the other one is Artemis and,"<p>

He looked back at the paper then back to Superboy's shirt and then back to the paper, muttering something about hearing about this, his eyes lowering from their happy state.

Even though he didn't say anything verbal, everyone knew what he meant. Including Superboy, considering he has super hearing and all.

His face quickly brightened up like nothing had happened.

The long-haired man from the fight came to us, in specific, Miss Martian.

"Oh Mademoiselle, your green skin really brings out your eyes."

I'm guessing that's France's representative.

Miss M. was blushing. He was about to kiss her hand, but Superboy gave a stare so powerful that I'm surprised he didn't shoot lasers.

The Frenchman noticed it, but didn't stop. It was the guy with the huge eyebrows who did.

He gave a slap to the back of the head of the Frenchman."Stop it you love-obsessed Frenchie."

"At least I know what love feels like."

"Why you,"

The two men started fighting again.

"Anyway," The American said,"I'm Alfred F. Jones."

(I can hear Robin snickering a little.)

"The British dude is Arthur Kirkland, and the guy getting beat up by him is Francis Bonnefoy."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Aqualad asked.

"No,this is pretty normal for those two. Fran...cis heals within two hours anyway."

_He heals as quickly as me!But I have super-metabolism! _

"Anyway, thanks for coming!"

The other people took this as a cue to come introduce themselves.

The woman who was beating the guy up with a frying pan walked up to us first. She looked at Robin strangely for a millisecond, then said, "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry , I'm Hungary's representative."

We all wanted to ask why she was hurting the man with the silver hair, but the last thing we wanted to do is to be hit with a skillet.

She went back to her seat, and three other people walked up to us. One short Japanese man, a red haired person that was close to a taller, serious man.

The Japanese man first spoke up, "Your heroes are different then mine, Alfred."

"Oh, this is so cool! Ima going to get bodyguards! It will be you times six , Ludwig!" The red haired man exclaimed to the serious ( and possibly only sane) man close to him.

"I hope then that there will be some sort of order in the meeting today then." Ludwig stated.

To be honest, all these accents make me feel I'm learning different languages.

The introductions were over quickly as Aqualad told us where our positions would be.

Though something is nagging at me that this mission is going to be weird.


	3. People With Odd Eyes

**It seems that I'm the only one who likes the second season,or at least I feel that way when I see lack of Invasion fan fiction.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Miss Martian Pov<strong>

Soon we were in our positions. In, the main room, Superboy was next to the front door, Aqualad was by the windows,and I was by the in the right corner. Robin was in the air ducts, watching both the representatives and us through the surveillance cameras he hacked. In the front hallways, Artemis and Kid Flash were patrolling.

_We are all linked up_, I said mentally.

_Don't they seem a bit young to be official representatives of countries? _Superboy asked.

_Says the 16 week-old_,Kid Flash noted.

_That can beat you up._Robin added, probably as a warning.

_Come on! They're weird! You agreed with me right, Megalious?_Kid Flash announced.

_Well, _I mentioned,_ they do seem a bit odd. And to be honest, I feel the weirdest aura coming from the silver-haired man over there._

It was true. He had purple eyes and a happy face, but he radiated pure evil. When he looked at a trio of men, they shook madly.

_He can't be all bad! Look at his sweet face. _I countered.

_He reminds me of a psychopath. _Artemis stated.

_He is the Russian representative_,Robin mentioned off-handily.

_How did you figure that out?_ Kid Flash asked. _Oh right, you're the apprentice of the world's greatest detective._

_It doesn't take the world's greatest detective to notice he is holding a Vodka bottle.  
><em>  
><em>Anyway, <em>Aqualad commanded. _Miss Martian and Superboy will patrol the back halls, everyone, switch to the comms._

_Got it!_

Okay.

Yea.

Affirmative.

_Roger._

A couple minutes later, me and Superboy were in the back hallways, looking for any type of problem.

"Soooo..." I said.

"Yea M'gann?" Superboy mentioned.

"I was wondering," Superboy stopped me.

"I hear people down the hallway."

"I'll go scout it out using my camouflage mode." I stated, my mind returning to the mission.

"Stay safe." Superboy said.

"I will." I answered as calmly as possible, trying to stop the blush that was coming on.

I flew towards the source of the sound. I found a man with silver hair and red eyes.(Is he a villain?) Next to him was a boy no older than 9 in a sailor's outfit.

I as went closer to get a better look, the older man's eyes shifted. "Hey! Who's there!"

Suddenly, Superboy came running across the hall, ready to strike.

_Superboy no!_I mentally shouted.

Superboy's hand was just an inch away from the man's face. If Superboy had been any slower, the man would of needed plastic surgery.

"What do you want with me, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"How could you tell that Miss Martian was near?" Superboy queried, with his fist mere centimeters away. He wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

"You remind me of my brother."

"Answer the question." Superboy stated as his fist tensed up.

"If you have lived as awesomely and as long as me, you tend to notice things." Gilbert answered, his eyes suddenly looking a lot older.

"Why are you here?" I questioned, while I why trying to pry Conner's hand away from the man's face.

"We got kicked out for no good reason!" The boy with the English accent said.

" It's true," Gilbert said as he rubbed the bump that Elizabeta, the Hungary official,given him a hour ago.

"They couldn't handle the awesomeness that is Prussia ...'s representative. He fumbled through the last couple words.

"Where's Prussia? I never heard of that country before?" I said, I never heard of it in all my studies of Earth.

"Prussia," Conner stated, as in a trace." Prussia  
>was a militaristic German Kingdom and was officially abolished in 1946." Conner finished.<p>

"Ooo Ooo, do Sealand!"The sailor boy shouted.

"Sealand is a micro nation 13 miles off the coast of England."Conner stated again. I guess the Gnomes did teach him something.

"Anyway, my big brother Arthur says I can't go in because I'm too small."

_Hmm, Arthur, that's the English man._

"I know how you feel." Superboy said. "The league said that me, Kid Flash, Robin,Aqualad , and Red Arrow were too little to fight alone too."

"Were? Then what happened?" The boy asked.

" Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad went on a mission all by themselves, without their mentor's permission and freed me. And after that they became their own team, along with me, Artemis and Megan."

"Cool! Wait a minute, what about Red Arrow?" The kid noticed.

"Well, he just left the entire league, and became his own superhero. He was mad that he wasn't treated the same as everyone else."

"Hmm," The boy thought." That reminds me of what Alfred did to Arthur, it took eight,"

He suddenly stopped.

"Oh, never mind." He said, trying to look innocent.

Me and Superboy shared glances.

_Isn't that the English and the American people? I feel like we are missing something here.  
><em>


	4. Big Eater VS Bigger Eater

**I hope this long chapter makes up for my tardiness.**

**Unleashed111: You don't have to do that now, I hope.**

**Shiori Shiomiya: Really? It's that awesome?**

**Theyellowone: Sealand totally rocks!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Artemis POV**

"Come on," Kid Flash proclaimed over the comms loudly. "will they ever stop arguing?"

As much as I had to admit it, he had a point. No one could said anything without starting an disagreement and/or fight.

"We must not focus on their faults, but rather the mission." Aqualad said calmly.

Then Alfred shouted the words everyone wanted to hear, including me. "Lunch time dudes!"

Right after that statement, Alfred walked happily towards the main doors. Kid Flash ran over there first, considering he is the fastest. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Dude, I'm going to McDonald's." He stated, as he was saying the simplest thing in the world.

"It could be a security risk." Robin spoke for the first time today. He was usually quiet during the meeting.

"It's like a block away." Alfred added.

"We could send Kid Flash to escort him." I said. _It would also be nice to be rid of him and his annoying whining, if only for a few minutes._ I think to myself.

"I think this is the best course of action, but we need bring in Miss Martian and Superboy to cover for him."Aqualad replied.

"Okay, then I'm going to McDonald's!I'm buying!" Alfred said, while walking through the door and Kid Flash following him intently.

We saw the rest of the representatives opening bentos, bags, and boxes. Everyone brought their own lunch, because none of them in a million years would agree to have one type of food.

"The food probably reminds them of home." Robin thought aloud, talking as if he was one of them.

As if on cue, Miss Martian and Superboy walked through the main doors, thinking about something.

" How was the patrol?" Aqualad asked.

"_Odd_, but normal." Miss Martian announced.

"We think they aren't telling us something." Superboy said bluntly.

"Like what?" I ask. " I mean they're weird, but that doesn't necessarily mean like they have something to hide."

" Look at that pair over there." Superboy pointed to two siblings, one was a young girl, and the other was a militaristic boy with a gun and a frown on his face.

"They look so funny, bruder." The girl said. "Why would you need bodyguards?"

"Probably to make Alfred's boss to feel safe." The brother said.

"Look at the name tags." Superboy instructed. " They say Lichtenstein and Switzerland on them."

"They are siblings, but why are they representatives for separate countries, and the girl is obviously too young." Robin stated.

"And the boy we met in the hallways looks about the same age as her, but she's allowed and he isn't?" M'gann pondered.

"So maybe they are keeping something away from us." I conclude.

"Wait, where's Kid Flash?" M'gann asked.

"Oh, Baywatch is at McDonald's with America's representative." I answer.

"You let Kid Flash, the kid with a super metabolism, go to a fast food restaurant?" Superboy said.

"Yeah so... oh crap."

The youngest (psychically) is smarter than the rest of us.

" Don't worry about the boy, Alfred is going to eat all the food first." We heard from a voice next to us.

It was the English man, and he was eating something that reminded me of M'gann's cookies.

" He used to eat me out of house and home way back when..." His voice trailed off. His glazed-over eyes looked right through us , rather than at us.

"Hello, **Angleterre**. " Francis said when he popped over suddenly from somewhere with a smirk on his face.

Within a second he changed from his weird face to an annoyed expression and turned over to the French representative. " What do you want ,Frenchie?"

" I just wanted Alfred's heroes to know that the thing you are holding is actually food, rather than some dirt."

"My food is delicious!" He shouted back.

_Oh god , not again._

" Even Feliciano thinks that Ludwig's food is better than yours ,even though Feliciano usually cooks for them." We glanced at the German and Italian representatives. The red-haired had two brown bags, and gave one to blonde.

" But Feliciano would pick Ludwig over me in a heartbeat!"Arthur retorted.

Before things could escalate further, I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Good weather we are having, da?"

It was the Russian representative. He looked innocent enough, as innocent as a psychopath.

"Oh!" Arthur sputtered nervously. " Yes! We are having good weather today!"

"Oui!" The scared Francis added . " In fact, the weather is great!"

" The weather is much better here, than home." The Russian said. Then he walked away.

Arthur and Francis shared a sight of relief.

_Apparently everyone else thinks he's creepy too._

When that was over, the Englishman looked at his watch worriedly and stated, " It's been thirty minutes since Alfred left, and he's usually here and back with his disgusting food within fifteen." He stared at the door which Alfred left from. " What is taking him so long?"

Suddenly, Alfred and Kid Flash came into the room,stuffing themselves with burgers, with both of them 4 bags worth of burgers. "Iggy!" Alfred said while eating his sixth burger, so all the half-eaten food was on at the English man. " This guy can eat nearly as fast as me!"

He was right. I thought it was impossible, but apparently someone could eat faster than Kid Mouth.

"No way!" Kid Flash retorted,with his mouth filled with as well. " I challenge you to an eating contest!"

"You're on!"

"Ready set go!"

They were now stuffing burgers down their throats in inhuman levels, and everyone else, including the other officials, looked at them in either awe or disgust.

"Where did I go wrong?" Arthur Kirkland sighed sadly.

"Seriously?" Robin said on behalf of everyone else.

"I win!" Alfred shouted, for once without food in his mouth.

But his celebration was cut short, from a scream coming from across the room.

**I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it took so long!Don't refrain from giving me any criticism about my writing or the characters.**


	5. Let's Start The Plot!

**I hope this makes up for the extremely short chapters.**

**NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOW GOING TO HAVE SOME SERIOUS CEREBUS SYNDROME, IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET WORSE FROM HERE.**

**Robin's POV **

The scream was coming from Francis, the representative for France. He was he was clutching his left leg in pain. Arthur ran over to him at looked at the situation.

"Alfred! Turn on the telly now!" He shouted furiously.

_Why would he turn on the TV? Shouldn't he start looking for whatever harmed the France guy?_

"I can't find the remote!" Alfred shouted back, while frantically searching for the remote.

"It' your bloody conference building, why don't you know where the remote is?"

"I know where it is,I think." Came from a barely audible voice. 

The person looked liked Alfred but with longer hair and lavender eyes, it is very likely they are related.

"Who are you?" Superboy asked.

" I'm Canada ….'s representative!" He shouted in a whisper. That seems like a a contradiction, but he did it. (Also on an unrelated note, since contra means different, does diction mean things that agree with each other?) "I think it's near the chalkboard near the back of the room."

KF ran to the chalkboard and back in well, a flash. "When's the last time you used that thing? It has cobwebs and dust all over it." He coughed while tossing the remote.

"We haven't used it in awhile." Alfred said. "We usually use computers now." He caught it an immediately turned it on. A extremely loud action movie was playing.

A collective groan came from the representatives.

"What?" Alfred questioned. " I was watching a Michael Bay sequel."

"Gimme that." Artemis said while grabbing the remote out of Alfred's hand. "Let's see... No. No. No. No. No. NO. No. No." She said while flipping through the channels.

"You're going too slow." KF said and snatched the remote out of Artemis' hand and was searching hundreds of channels in seconds. "Found it!"

It was a news channel with a BREAKING NEWS Banner near the top of the screen. Cat Grant was saying the news. "The Arc de Triomphe in Paris France has been bombed, officials are not releasing what exactly was the weapon was, but," No one was paying attention after that sentence.

_I think the two incidents are linked._ I stated over the reestablished mink link to the rest of the team.

_I didn't sense anyone new in the room._ M'gann said.

_And there's no bullet wound._ Artemis added. _Poison doesn't just aim for the legs, and besides even if a toxin could do this, no one entered the room during the lunch break._

_Besides,_ Aqualad said, observing the dire situation. _Why would anyone do this? Francis seems not to be an important part of the French government._

Everyone on the team went in circles on how and why anyone would target France's representative. Eventually the discussion went no where, so I spaced out and listened to the conversation that the French and English man were having.

"Angleterre," Francis said while keeping the pain out of his voice. "I never knew you would care."

"Of course I don't!" Arthur sputtered. I noticed a faint blush trailing on his cheeks. " I can't win fairly, if you're like this!"

_Angleterre. I heard that earlier, the France guy said that before. What does Angleterre mean?_

_I don't know._ Wally answered, _I never took French, I took Latin instead._

I looked it up with my wrist computer.

_Guys, _I said. _I looked up the word Angleterre, because Francis said it two times to Arthur Kirkland , and it means England._

_So?_ KF curiously asked. _Maybe it is just a nickname?_

_I call Kid Flash here Baywatch, and that doesn't mean I think he's a lifeguard._ Artemis added.

_I know but something about this how situation doesn't seem right here._ I stated back. _Did you also noticed none of them called 911 or an ambulance yet?_

Their mental conversation was cut short by a manly shout from the other side of the room.

"Ludwig!" A very wimpy Italian said in distress. (The red-haired one, because apparently his brother is the representative of South Italy.)

Artemis ran over to the German and examined his right shoulder wound, or a lack of one. "There seems to be no wound or sign of swelling of poison, he looks perfectly normal."

Ludwig, that's what his name is, apparently, turned to the Italian in tears and said "Don't worry Feli, you know I've been through worse."

_This whole group of politicians in general seem to have been friends with each other for a very long time._

"This just in!" Cat Grant shouted from the TV. "Brandenburg Gate, in Germany , has just been a target of a bomb, no word yet if this is in conjunction with the bomb in France, but many people think it is a very unlikely coincidence that two national landmarks have been the targets of attack in the same minutes."

Suddenly, a young boy's shout came from the door. "Can anybody help?"

_Don't worry guys, he's a friend._ M'gann said through the mind link before anyone would attack him.

"What happened?" She asked the child in sailor outfit.

"The other guy with me just clutched his right shoulder and fainted!"

Ms. Martian eyes started glowing and with her psychokinesis we saw the sliver-haired man from before float through the doors and was placed near the blond German.

The said German, who I was surprised hasn't fainted from the shock, still managed to said one thing.

"WHY IS HE HERE? I TOLD HIM TO STAY HOME!"

_I just felt like we opened up a whole new can of worms._

**I hop you liked this chapter, and please give ways so I can improve! **


	6. The Puzzled Team

**Yes! I've gotten this chapter out! Now if I can get around to updating my other stories... orz I'm hopeless.**

**Artemis POV**

"Ms. Martian and Kid Flash, go out into the hallways and check for any intruders." Kaldur said.

I ran over to check the man. Once again, there was no blood, swelling, or gun wounds.

I noticed the boy in the sailor's outfit looking nervous and fidgeting around. "Can you keep an eye on him?" I asked.

"Roger!" He said with undying euthaism. "What should I do?"

" Just lie him down on the ground." I instructed. If I kept the kid occupied he wouldn't be so scared.

I walked to Germany's representative."Who's the other guy?" I asked him.

"He's my brother. He is Prussia's representive." Ludwig gritted through his teeth.

"Isn't Prussia not a country anymore? Why is he here?" Robin asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." Ludwig replied.

" Wait."Robin typed something into his glove computer. "Bradenburg Gate was built when Prussia was still a country."

"So they're attacking both the present and the past representives." Superboy said."Why?"

"Why is good question, but the better question is who is causing this and how can we stop them." Kaldur said being the voice of reason once again.

Kid Flash ran into the room, along with M'gann.

"I can't sense anyone, they probably evacuated after the bombings." M'gann said.

"I didn't see anyone, so M'gann is right. The bigger question is that why they didn't evacuate the representatives as well."

"Don't worry about us." Alfred said. " We can take care of ourselves."

"We need to figure out who will be hurt next, and by extension, which countries' landmarks will be bombed as well." Connor stated.

" These are important European countries,so who hasn't been bombed yet?" Robin asked.

"Well," Arthur started. " It would be England, Italy and Russia."

"Noooo! I don't want to be hurt!" Feliciano screamed and started waving a tiny white flag.

" The bastard who's doing this is going to get a major shit storm." Romano shouted angrily.

Spain's representative started holding on to Romano protectively. " Nobody going to hurt my Romano!"

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

Arthur seemed indifferent. Stiff upper lip I suppose.

The television started shouting again, but this time with a British accent. " I am here right next to the London Eye, where a bomb has just been discovered. Officials haven't told us anything about the bomb or about the situation in general, but this bomb was just found when the workers were doing their routine inspection. No terrorist organizations have claimed responsibility for these attacks."

Kirkland let out a sigh. "That means I'm safe for now."

_So the attacks are not __when__ the bomb explodes, but __if__ the bomb explodes. _I thought through the mental link.

_But how do they know that? _Robin thought._ Something just doesn't add up with these people._

_ I think it's time for us to find out what._


End file.
